fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
GameGeek: NES Classics
GameGeek: NES Classics is the first game in the GameGeek series. It has a collection of improved NES games. Games This is a list of games, and the changes made. ''Super Mario Bros. ''Super Mario Bros. is updated by changing sprites to look like the NSMB series. Also, glitches like the Minus World are removed. Also, instead of Luigi being Player 2, GameGeek appears wearing a blue cap and shirt with grey overalls. ''Duck Hunt'' Duck Hunt is updated by updating sprites to look similar to the NSMB series. Also, GameGeek takes the role of the dog, and a multiplayer mode is available where Player 2 controls the ducks. Modes like Clay Shooting are removed, so that only Duck Hunting is allowed. ''The Legend of Zelda'' The Legend of Zelda is updated by making the gameplay more like Ocarina or Majora. Images are like Ocarina 3D. This is one of the few games where GameGeek doesn't have an appearance. ''Donkey Kong'' Donkey Kong is updated by making the sprites look like the NSMB series. GameGeek replaces the fireballs. Nothing else is changed. ''Metroid'' Metroid is updated by making the sprites look similar to the NSMB series. The Long Beam is removed, and beams no longer stop. They just fly offscreen. Ridley and Kraid are enlarged and are battled like in Zero Mission or Super Metroid. GameGeek doesn't appear in this game. ''Ice Climber'' Ice Climber has been upgraded by updating graphics, and also Popo & Nana are controlled like in Smash Bros. You can also recolor them to the different recolors from Smash Bros. Also, GameGeek replaces Polar Bears. ''Yoshi's Cookie'' Yoshi's Cookie has upgraded graphics, and GameGeek replaces Mario. Nothing else is changed. ''Mega Man'' Mega Man has upgraded graphics, but that is the only change. It doesn't have GameGeek in it. ''Donkey Kong Jr. ''Donkey Kong Jr. upgrades its graphics and replaces Mario with GameGeek. Other changes are that physics are different- DK Jr. doesn't die from falling a couple of inches. ''Donkey Kong 3'' Donkey Kong 3 upgrades its graphics and replaces Stanley with GameGeek. That's the only changes. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Super Mario Bros. 3 is one of the unlockable games. Like the other unlockable games, there is no change except graphics. To unlock it, you must play Super Mario Bros. five times. ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is one of the unlockable games. There is no change except graphics. To unlock it, you must player The Legend of Zelda for a total of three hours. ''Kid Icarus'' Kid Icarus is one of the unlockable games. There is no change except graphics. To unlock it, you must beat Metroid. ''Yoshi'' Yoshi is one of the unlockable games. There is no change except graphics. To unlock it, you must play Yoshi's Cookie for a total of 24 hours. ''Mega Man 2'' Mega Man 2 is one of the unlockable games. There is no change except graphics. To unlock it, you must beat Mega Man. ''Mario Bros. ''Mario Bros. is one of the unlockable games. There is no change except graphics. To unlock it, you must play Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Jr., and Donkey Kong 3 for a total of three hours each. Gameplay The gameplay is very simple. On the menu, you can view the ten default games. The six unlockable games are visible on a different menu accessible by hitting A on the main menu. Holding the Wii Remote sideways, you can pick a game on the list. In game, the controls are shown before the game starts like in the Sonic Collections game. Gallery Gamegeek.png|GameGeek's artwork. Gamegeekgame.png|GameGeek playing Duck Hunt. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Peanutjon's Games Category:Wii U Games